<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Correspondences Between Vasiljevs and Cossade by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582323">Correspondences Between Vasiljevs and Cossade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire AU-Second Storyline [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Historian!Deniss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Written in the form of Correspondences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of emails between Deniss and his editor, regarding his last biographical work.<br/>"There's some truth that I owe the deceased."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stéphane Lambiel &amp; Deniss Vasiljevs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire AU-Second Storyline [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Correspondences Between Vasiljevs and Cossade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just realized I've not posted this work. I wrote it after Worlds cancellation was announced, so...maybe let's all have some angst?<br/>Can be read together with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269217">Editor's Preface to 'Of Love And Faith'</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi André,</p><p>I’ve finished the first volume of the biography I’m currently working on. Please find the attached the document, and have a read if you don’t mind. This is the first draft, and there might be some inconsistencies, either within the book, or with historical facts. I’ve been through a part of the events accounted for, and occasionally there might be slips or errors in my memory.</p><p>I’ve started on the second volume, but it could take more time than expected. I know it would be virtually impossible to find as much useful references, and I’m mainly relying on Liza’s memoir and Carolina’s interviews for this. Also, I know there’s a biography of Shoma Uno, but published in Japanese. Do you by chance know anyone who might be interested to translate it into English (or if a French/Russian version already exists)? Although I should know everything involving both Stéph and Shoma, it will be great to have something to cross-reference on, which also make it look more like a legitimate historical biography than a memoir of mine.</p><p>Best,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>14 Oct, 2316</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>Thank you letting me know that a translator has expressed their interest in Shoma’s biography. I will try to start working on the couple of years after Vevey Incident. They shouldn’t require any reference-in fact, I don’t think any reference would be more reliable than my memory-and hopefully the translation, or a draft of the translation will be available when I start to touch on these years.</p><p>Best,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>11 Nov, 2328</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>Sorry that I couldn’t finish the next part on time. I made a few drafts of the timeline, but it’s a little bit difficult to get myself into the right mindset now to write it. I thought I’m ready to tackle this biography after writing Satoko’s, but apparently I still couldn’t find the correct words and decide on the best way to portray this period of time. I might instead start on the unified European Resistance Group, while waiting for the translation.</p><p>Best,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>4 Mar, 2332</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>Thank you for sending me the draft. I’m almost halfway on the third part, but there’s a lot of cross-referencing needs to be done after I finish it. The national library archive kindly helped me to find related some government documents and newspaper articles, which should help a lot. A couple of young historians also have expressed their interests in helping with proofreading and editing it, so hopefully this part can be finished within a year.</p><p>Apologies for taking so long to write this book, I know it has already taken more time than any other books I’ve written. It is one of, if not the most important writing I want to do, in fact, I started writing because of this book. Therefore, I want to make it as perfect as possible.</p><p>Best,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>29 Apr, 2334</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>The third volume has been finished! Two young historians helped with proofreading and cross-referencing them, and I believe there shouldn’t be any factual errors, as far as current records are concerned. I’ve started on the final volume, but I really don’t know how long it would take me to do it. Although the research is easier, as I was personally present during the whole preparation of, and the General Assembly itself, this volume is one of the most emotionally challenging one for me to write. It’s difficult to handle some controversial issues in this book. On one hand, I want to make it as objective and as ‘historical’ as possible; on the other hand, I think some truth, or the truth perceived by me, definitely involve my emotions and my personal experiences. I want to do this biography justice, and there’s some truth I owe the deceased.</p><p>Best,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>2 July, 2335</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>Sorry to keep you waiting. I’ve finished the draft of the final volume, together with two young historians. I feel that the writing style is too different from the first and the third volumes, but that’s the best I can do for now. What do you think?</p><p>Looking forward to hearing from you.</p><p>Best Regards,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>8 December, 2339</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>Thank you for the email. Unfortunately, I’ve not find the best draft of the second volume yet. I’ve written about five or six drafts concerning the period of time from 2043 to 2047, thanks to the translated version of Shoma’s biography and Liza’s memoirs. But the Vevey Incident is still too hard for me to write about-three hundred years has passed, although I can speak about it, writing down every detail in an objective way is almost impossible.</p><p>I’m sorry that I can’t give you an answer regarding my plans on this part. I’m still working on it, but I don’t know how long it would take me.</p><p>Best Regards,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>4 June, 2343</p>
<hr/><p>Hi André,</p><p>Thank you for the email. I understand the publishers’ ideas, but for me, I really want to publish it as a whole instead of lone-standing parts. I think there’s a lot of context and a lot of background information needed to fully comprehend history, and I do not want to make the same mistake as when I first started writing. I believe some of the controversies arises from a lack of holistic understanding. His last decision would be ridiculous, if the readers weren’t aware of the Vevey Incident and his transition. The Japanese’s reactions (Especially Shoma and Koshiro’s) in the third volume will also be less justified without everything happened before the re-establishment of Japan’s resistance association.</p><p>I’m really sorry about it, but I don’t think publishing it in parts is the best thing to do now. Apologies again, and thank you for your understanding.</p><p>Best,</p><p>Deniss</p><p>28 November, 2345</p>
<hr/><p>Dear M. Cossade,</p><p>We hope this email finds you well. Maybe you’ve already heard about it in the news, but we’re writing to confirm that M. Vasiljevs has left us on 3 June. We’re aware that there’s an unfinished biography work, with all but one part unfinished. There are a couple of drafts, but he wasn’t satisfied with any of them; in addition, none of these drafts are complete. Most of the drafts left the time between 2028 and 2038 completely blank.</p><p>However, he wished to publish this incomplete biography, but as a whole. We aren’t sure about the practical details, so we’d like to ask your opinions on it. He had left behind a complete timeline, and we’ve found some old photos and his drawings in his work dossier. We have thought about using the timeline, photo and drawings in lieu of the 10-year gap in the second volume, and we’d be happy to read through the other drafts and edit or re-write them.</p><p>Please let us know your thoughts and don’t hesitate to contact us if you have any enquiries.</p><p>Best Regards,</p><p>Irene Anderson and Julien Bernard</p><p>5 June, 2348</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>